Two worlds collide
by AnaKarenDDLH
Summary: Una historia sobre la amistad de Kagome y Sango. SONGFIC Basado en la canción Two worlds collide de Demi Lovato.


Una historia sobre la amistad de Kagome y Sango. _SONGFIC_ Basado en la canción **Two worlds collide** de Demi Lovato.

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Rumiko Takahashi y la canción fue escrita por Demi Lovato, Nick, Joe y Kevin Jonas. Y por último yo solo escribí este fic por diversión.

Ya llevaban un largo tiempo siendo amigas y Sango a veces se ponía a pensar sobre Kagome, siempre sabía cuando ella tenía un problema, y casi siempre su tristeza era causa de que Inuyasha iba a buscar a Kikyo.

**She was given the world** / Ella daba al mundo

**So much that she couldn't** **see** / Más de lo que podía ver

Pero ella siempre estaba para apoyarla y ayudarla siempre que lo necesitara.

**And she needed someone to show her **/ Y necesitaba a alguien que le mostrara

**Who she could be.** / Quien podía ser.

También se daba cuenta de que esa cosa que se llamaba exanmen o algo así que era un demonio con el que cada mes tenía que ir a su época a pelear y para eso tenía que memorizar lo que decían sus libros y saber cómo se resolvían esas complicadas cosas de números y letras juntas y también tenía que estar al tanto de las "huidas" de Inuyasha aunque le doliera.

**And she tried to survive** / Y ella trataba de sobrevivir

**Wering her heart on her sleeve** / Llevando su corazón en su manga

Y Kagome era la mejor amiga de Sango y viceversa, se tenían una a la otra.

**But I needed you to believe.** / Pero yo te necesito para creer.

Pero Kagome tenía que ir a su época porque ella quería estudiar y vivir allá, solo que no quería dejar a sus amigos y en solo pensar que casa vez estaban más cerca de juntar todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon la ponía triste porque ya no podría regresar.

**You had your dreams, I had mine** / Tú tienes tus sueños, yo tengo los mios

**You had your fears, I was fine** / Tú tienes tus miedos, yo estoy bien

**Show me what I couldn't find** / Muestrame lo que no puedo encontrar

**When two different worlds collide.** / Cando dos mundos diferentes se encuentran.

Había que algunas veces Kagome seguía a Inuyasha cuando él iba tras Kikyo.

**She was scared of all, watching from far away** / Ella estaba asustada de todo, viendo desde lejos

Kagome a veces sentía que Inuyasha solo la veía como un "buscador de fragmentos que cocina" aunque era mucho más que eso.

**She was giving a role, never knew just when to play** / Ella tenía un papel, pero no sabía cuándo interpretarlo

Pero aun así sonreía, porque aunque eso la hacía sentir triste, ella era feliz con sus amigos Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Kouga, los amigos de su época y su familia.

**And she tried to survive** / Y ella trataba de sobrevivir

**Living a live of her own** / Viviendo su vida en su hombro

Solo que Kikyo siempre le decía cosas como "alejate de Inuyasha" no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Y eran esos momentos en los que Sango estaba con ella.

**Always afraid of the throne** / Siempre temiendo del trono

**But you've given me strenth to find home** / Pero tú me ayudaste a encontrar mi hogar

Y si, Sango ayudaba mucho a Kagome y también Kagome a Sango, ya que era como de su familia.

**You had your dreams, I had mine** / Tú tienes tus sueños, yo tengo los mios

**You had your fears, I was fine** / Tú tienes tus miedos, yo estoy bien

**Show me what I couldn't find** / Muestrame lo que no puedo encontrar

**When two different worlds collide.** / Cuando dos mundos diferentes se encuentran.

Kagome al principio se sentía sola, asustada, perdida.

**She was scared, unprepared** / Ella estaba asustada, no preparada

**Lost in the dark,** / Perdida en la oscuridad,

**Falling apart** / Cayendo a pedazos

Pero sabía que con Sango iba a poder seguir luchando por lograr lo que quisiera.

**I can survive** / Yo puedo sobrevivir

**With you by my side** / Contigo a mi lado

Y lo iba a lograr.

**We're gonna be alright** / Todo va a estar bien

**This is what happens when two worlds collide **/ Esto es lo que pasa cuando dos mundos diferentes se encuentran

Pero para eso están las amigas, ¿o no?

**You had your dreams, I had mine** / Tú tienes tus sueños, yo tengo los

mios** You had your fears, I was fine** / Tú tienes tus miedos, yo estoy bien

**Show me what I couldn't find **/ Muestrame lo que no puedo encontrar

**When two different worlds collide.** / Cuando dos mundos diferentes se encuentran.

Y así iban a seguir ya que ellas son mejores amigas.

**You had your dreams, I had mine** / Tú tienes tus sueños, yo tengo los mios

**You had your fears, I was fine** / Tú tienes tus miedos, yo estoy bien

**Show me what I couldn't find **/ Muestrame lo que no puedo encontrar

**When two different worlds collide.** / Cuando dos mundos diferentes se encuentran.

Y se conocieron por una perla que viajó de una época a otra.

**When two different worlds collide** / Cuando dos mundos diferentes se encuentran.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Lo sé no es la gran cosa pero me gustó como quedó y gracias por leer. Y si dejan un comentario y no sean tan malos conmigo, es de las primeras historias que escribo u_u

Hasta la próxima (:


End file.
